Cupid
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters they are sometimes assigned charges but can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or Magical Being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid Agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid seen on the series was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid seen, known as Coop, could still teleport and seemed to be able to function farily well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny. A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate, such as (Drazi), steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They can also sense each other. Powers & Abilities A Cupid possess these innate powers Beaming, Immortality & Sensing. However with a Cupid Ring, a Cupid also has a plethora of powers at his or her disposal, including Suggestion, Empathy, Molecular Immobilization and Time travel. Beaming Cupids have also been shown to possess Beaming , similar to Fading, but it has never been explicitly stated whether or not they can do this on their own or if they need the ring. Although the Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to fade without it, when Coop fades, though the ring does seem to glow, he is shown multiple times to be able to fade without it - it is probable that Cupids learn this power over time (it is speculated they can learn the other powers bestowed by the ring so that eventually there is no need for it). Teleport_Cupid.jpg|Cupid teleports CoopPhoebeTimeTravel.jpg|Coop and Phoebe teleport Empathy Cupids has the power Empathy. Being Empathic allows the user to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He/she can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart. This information will allow a Cupid to better able to aid their charge. Immortality Cupids are Immortals, which is an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. They are also immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. Immortals merely means cannot die of natural death, as in age disease, or virus and must be killed by unnatural causes such as powerful magic, weapons, or powers. Sensing A Cupid use this ability to locate and find their Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Apparently if they bring the person back to just before they left, the person retains no memories of their trip, such as when Chris Halliwell instructed Coop to do this when bringing Patty and Grams from the past home. Self-Healing Self-healing is the ability to magically heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. This ability is powerful enough to revive the possessor even after fatal injuries and wounds. Cupids are assumed to be Self-Healing like Whitelighters, but this is unclear as Coop was beaten up by Dumain for his ring and was clearly injured. However, he seemed to recover fast- by the time the sisters returned, he appeared fully healed. Suggestion With their Ring, Cupids can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love, implanting thoughts in an individual's mind. They fill an individual and intended match with feelings of love, telling them to take a chance on the feelings they have for each other. When Drazi, the Demon of Hate acquired Cupid's Ring, he could telepathically suggest reasons to hate an individual and could implant thoughts of anger, hatred and negativity in Cupid's charge's mind, undoing the relationships created. Cupid-Suggestion1.jpg|Cupid slows down time and implants thoughts of love Drazi_Hate.jpg|Drazi implanting thoughts of hate Cupid_Hate.jpg|The result of Drazi's suggestion Cupid_Hate2.jpg|The result of Drazi's suggestion 2 Molecular Imobilization With the ring a Cupid possess the power of Molecular Immobilization (simply referred to in the show as freezing), which is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Time-Traveling With their rings, Cupids posses the ability to travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person- on Phoebe and Coop's time travel trip, Phoebe was apparently guiding thier trips although Coop was activating the power. Changing things is possible, however, as when Piper borrowed Coop's ring, she was able to access this power, and used it to change the past. Control of this power involves using feelings to focus on the love felt for the person being sought- Piper had to focus on who she wanted to go to with her heart, not her head, and overshot the first two times before her future self explained this to her. Cupid Ring A Cupid's ring is a magical artifact equipped to Cupids. With it they are able to fade, freeze, travel through time, altering events to change the future, they can also to use telekinesis, suggestion and molecular Immobilization. It is shown that at least witches are able to access parts of the ring's power: Piper was able to use its power to travel in time and so was Christy. However, controlling the ring's powers can be difficult for a witch. The ring can also create holograms and break down mental barriers against feeling love. The ring is not immune to powers like telekinesis or telekinetic orbing, however, as Paige was able to summon it to her with that power from Christy. Cupid's_Ring.jpg|The first appearance of the ring. Coop's_Ring.jpg|Coop's ring. Picture power Potion In the episode Heartbreak City, a potion to send Cupid back to his plane is created. Some of the ingredients are: :Lavender :Oysters :Rosemary :Chocolate :Basic Caris Compound :Desire ::Mix ingredients together in a mixing bowl (100 slow stokes) and have the desire for the purpose it is meant to create (eg. to go home) Gallery of the First Cupid Drazi_attacks_Cupid.jpg|Drazi attacks Cupid & steals his Ring Phoebe_Cupid1.jpg|Asking Phoebe for help Cupid_First1.jpg|In Halliwell Manor Cupid_2First2.jpg Phoebe-Cupid.jpg|With Phoebe at Dan's Cupid-Charmed Ones.jpg|With the Halliwells Cupid-Phoebe.jpg|Smiling at Phoebe after first Drazi vanquish attempt Cupid-Potion.jpg|Phoebe and Cupid share a moment Notes ]] *When the first cupid used the ring in the second season, the ring gave out red light, but when it was taken over by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. Due to the ability of Coop to access certain powers without the ring, and the previous Cupids helplessness without it, it is speculated that the light given out depends on the strength and experience of the Cupid that owns it. *It is important to note Cupids do not have the ability to slow down time but rather the charges they intend to telepathically suggests ideas to. *'Coop' is the most notable Cupid. He made Phoebe Halliwell believe in love again and later became her husband. In the Comics In the Charmed Comics, the union of Phoebe and Coop union produced the only three known Witch/Cupid hybrids, Prudence Halliwell ll and Phoebe's two other Daughters, the latter are yet to be born. Prue is the only Hybrid that possesses the abilities of a Cupid, her powers are Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, it's currently unknown what other powers she will inherit. Phoebe's Daughter Phoebe Halliwell's and Coop's oldest daughter, Prudence, is shown to possess the power to teleport, in the first issue of the Charmed Comics, Charmed Lives, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. This makes her the first being to ever use Cupid powers on her own, without the use of a ring. Hybrids *'Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter)' - half witch/cupid. The first cupid hybride shown. Prudence is the only being who doesn't need to use a ring for her cupid powers. *'Phoebe's daughters' - half witch/cupid. Remote Beaming This is a advance from of Beaming, it allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them. Phoebe's daughter Prue has this ability. Appearances Cupids have appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series and have appeared in the Charmed Comics. ;Season 2 :Heartbreak City ;Season 8 :Engaged And Confused through Forever Charmed - (Coop) ;Charmed Comics :All comics Category:Magical beings Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests